


The Return of the Dead

by stebena2



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebena2/pseuds/stebena2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik Mikaelson returns to the original family. With him he brings shocking revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Henrik Returns

I stood there, right outside the home of my brother Nik. Its hard to believe that its been 1000 years since I've seen my siblings. It feels just like yesterday that we were playing together in the fields, but i guess that's what happens when you sleep for a millennium. I guess its not all bad, because now I have another chance to be with my family. 

I opened the door, knowing that after doing this I will have forfeited any chance I have to live a normal existence. I know that my family is a little dysfunction, but they are my family and I wouldn't change them for anything. 

I go to the sitting room, wanting to suprice them, and am greeted by two startled faces.  
"hello Nik, Becca. you look like you've just seen a ghost."  
my sister Rebecca was the first to respond "Henrik is that you, your supposed to be dead!?!"

"I can assure you sister it is me, in the flesh."

Nik then decided to speak up "Henrik if it really is you then how did you die"

"I was mauled by a werewolf, after you persuaded me to get out during the full moon and see them."

"sorry about that, dear brother."

"Oh Nik don't humour me I know you regret nothing, just know that if you ever double cross me, I will kill you"

"Well boys if thats all you have to say to each other I'm leaving. See you later Henrik." My sister walked up gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left


	2. Draconis Silas` Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas meets his son for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it i worked really hard to get it perfect.

It feels like I’ve awakened in a dream. Everything used to be so simple 2000 years ago; it feels like I’ve been transported to another world. One far more advanced than I remember it to be. I guess that’s what it feels like when you’ve been dead for so long. The world just seems to pass you by and you never seem to know how much time you’ve missed.

Before I move on I believe that introductions are in order. My name is Draconis, and I’m Quetsiyah and Silas` son. I have my father’s pale skin tone, and my mother’s radiant ebony hair. I also inherited her extreme temper, but also my father’s calm demeanor. 

I’m looking for my father, as my mother keeps refusing to tell me anything about him. She just goes on about all the suffering he caused her, and how she just wants revenge. I personally want to meet him before I fall to any conclusions.

I started my search in the one place I knew he would be, mystic falls. I knew he would be there, because those idiots took the cure, and went back home with it. I realize that my father might be a terrible person from the things I’ve heard my mother say of him, but I just want to know him. He is the one who helped create me after all.

Today I’m beginning my search in the Mystic Falls summer block party. Everyone in town is sure to be there, which means that’s where my search will begin. I walk down the street to the party, everyone was happy, they actually seemed content, but I wasn’t. I yearned for a father, I saw everyone talking and having fun with their families, but I didn’t have one.

I grew tired of watching this torture, so I left. I later returned just in time to see the mayor of town, as I presumed to begin to make a speech. Only then did I see someone, he was the person I had been searching an entire month for. It was Silas my father.

The next thing I saw scared the living shit out of me. He compelled the entire town not to move or make a sound. He then proceeded to rip the mayor’s throat out. I just watched in horror as I saw the blood poor out of his neck.

Then a peculiar sight happened to move past me. I saw my many times great granddaughter Bonnie run up to her father. She wept right next to his cold lifeless body, seeing this made me angry. No one should have to suffer a loss as unbearable as that.

At that moment something snapped in me, I finally had courage. I went up on that that stage, and used ancient magic my mother taught me I spoke “ipse tuleris vitae, dolor sicut dolor” the second I spoke I saw him double over in pain. I saw his throat start to tear; he began to lose blood rapidly. I then spoke again “how do you like this pain father. This is exactly how he felt right as he was dying. ” I then released the spell knowing that he had enough.

I took the pocket knife I carried with me, cut my wrist and gave it to him to drink. When he had enough he said “Who are you. The only person I know who has ever done that spell is Quetsiyah”

“I am a man of many mysteries, but I will clue you in to one. Quetsiyah is my mother, and I am your son.”

“My son” he whispered as if the word was completely foreign to him

“You know father you might want to get out of here”

“Alright, my son.” He whispered lightly.

 

“I’ll make sure they all forget about this.” I then procceded to turn around to the crowd and spoke “Adaperiat cor vestrum in aqua frigida animae oblitus hodie”

When I was all done I turned to my father and spoke “let us go. I want my great granddaughter to mourn in private”

“Let us leave then.” He spoke again to the crowd “Forget all that has happened tonight.”

With those words said me and my father headed off into the night.


	3. Henrik 2

"Nik if you don't mind I'm going to go explore this wonderful city, its been 200 years."

"Rik I honestly don't care were you ho just don't get yourself in any kind of trouble."

"Over protective as always, i'll see you later."

The seconed I left that room I felt a chill go by. Suddenly I saw my mother standing in the middls of the hall. She spoke "Be careful my son there is evil in this house. One of your brothers will betray you, the only person you'l be able to count on is a friend."

"Thank You mother I will be leaving now, see ya."

"It would be wise to take my warnings child. Death will surely be upon you soon."

I said blah blah blah and walked out the door to a whole new adventure.

5 Hours Later

I walked down the street and into a random bar, little did i know that walking in would change my life forever. I walked into the bar and ordered a very special drink, Whisky mixed with Rum and 2 shots of Tequela, it was a favorite of mine.

I was just sitting at the table minding my own buissness when this cute guy came and sat next to me. He said "Hi my names Josh, whats yours." 

Me being absolutly shy lied and said "Hi my names Henry, nice to meet you." By this point I had quite the blush on my cheeks.

3 hours past and me and Josh just hit it off. When I told him I had to go home, he made this absolutly adorable pouty face, and I just kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

As I was walking down the street, I saw an old friend . Sophie Deaveraux. 

"Hey Soph how are you."

"Good how are you?"

"I'm doing great I'm just heading home."

"Great, I'll see you later." 

And with that we said goodbye and went our seperate ways. I couldn't wait till tommorow, I had a date with Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> Im putting my other story on hiatus so i can do this


End file.
